terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Cosmos, Drake Lord of The Universe
You feel like the universe is staring you down... Cosmos '''is the final Drake Lord, and cannot be summoned unless the other 4 are defeated. He is summoned with '''The Mirror of The Universe in any biome. He is a Moon Lord-esque entitie in terms of AI. His Mirror is made at an Ancient Manipulator. Upon usage, 1 minute after the items usage, he will appear. He is a dragon with silver scales. This fight is long and hard, so be ready. Stats 100000 HP 90 Defense 100 Attack (Energy blast) The Fight When summoned, instead of having 2 hands and a forehead eye to kill to kill his core, instead you need to kill the 4 Elemental Crystals he summons. When they are summoned, they float around, following you. They are about as big as one of the Celestial Pillars. He summons them 1 at a time, but these Crystals seem familiar... Stage 1 The first Crystal he summons the light green Crystal of Heaven. It's fairly easy to deal with, as all it does is shoot a green blast at you. Stats (Crystal of Heaven) 90000 HP 70 Defense 120 Attack (Energy Blast) Stage 2 The next Crystal he summons is the stone grey Crystal of The Land. It summons a grey serpent that will try to coil you. If the serpent hits you, you will be inflicted with "Slow". Stats (Earth Serpent) 900 HP 20 Defense 50 Attack Stats (Crystal of The Land) 90000 HP 80 Defense 0 Attack Stage 3 He then summons the deep blue Crystal of The Sea. It will summon shoot red, player-seeking sharks. Stats (Sharks) 100 HP 90 Attack 40 Defense Stats (Crystal of The Sea) 90000 HP 85 Defense 0 Attack Stage 4 The last Crystal he summons is the Crystal of Hell, which is a fiery red. It will cast possessed fireballs of all the flame types. They will track the player, but can be destroyed by hitting them with a weapon. Stats (Crystal of Hell) 90000 HP 90 Defense 95 Attack (Possessed Fireball) 95 Attack (Possessed Frozen Fireball) 90 Attack (Possessed Cursed Fireball) 85 Attack (Possessed Shadow Fireball) Stage 5 He no longer summons the Crystals, but now fights you himself. You need to hit his chest in order to damage him. He attacks with silver blasts of energy. Dialog Upon using his mirror: Skyla... Crag... Syren... Pyro... You killed ALL of them... '' 5 Seconds before he appears: ''How about I return the favor? Stage 1: The wind will rip you apart, limb from limb! Stage 2: The ground will consume you! Stage 3: The water will drown you in it's depths! Stage 4: You should be burning in hell! Stage 5: Impressive... I'm surprised you made it this far. But you won't last long. Upon Death: H-How...? Skyla... Crag... Syren... Pyro... I failed you... Drops 10 Platinum 30-70 Dragon Scales (For special armor) Dragon Spirit (Expert only) Facts The 4 Crystals represent the previous 4 Drake Lords. His lines for stages 1-4 represent the 4 elements. An alternate way to defeat this boss is by using Aitherion's Great Scythe when the boss is below 25% HP. When used, the player will swing the scythe to their side, and the scythe will start glowing with a strange aura of light. The player will say "Did you think I wanted to destroy this world by collecting the objects? The truth is far from that. I brought together to summon Him. And like most of the other evils in this world I've summoned, I will slay Him." ''Cosmos will then reply "''Do you honestly believe a mortal can do that? If you fail, you will lose everything you love. Everything you've fought for. Is that really a price worth paying?" ''The player will reply "''Aitherion chose me because he saw that I could and would do it. I'm not backing down now." ''Cosmos will then reply "''Then take this final object. When the time comes, know that I'll be there fighting Him with you." He will then drop the Prismatic Scale and fly away. Unlike most other Drake Lord bosses, his despawn message will say "''Cosmos, Drake Lord of The Universe, has pledged loyalty to {Name of Player}, Aitherion's Successor." '' Category:Bosses Category:Hard mode Category:Hard mode bosses Category:Monsters Category:Hard Mode Monsters Category:Hostile Monsters